WYWUAS: Wyatt Revamp
by thisisdumb
Summary: Careful where you wish yourself! A revamp of the story "When You Wish Upon A Star" in collaboration with rubyroseXD
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Red Versus Blue or Halo)

Beck was late for her class. After having stopped to text with Wyatt after the self defense class he made her take "Just in case"

"oh come on, you could just show me a few moves and i'll be set", Beck sent

"i don't need this whole class"

Wyatt responded quickly

"It's better that youre taught by someone who knows how to teach, and I'm not the best teacher"

"cmon, itd be more fun than this, he just spent the whole day teaching warmups and trying to sell self defense weapons, i have my pocketknife, that's good enough for me!" She glanced down at the time

"oh, wait, shit, i have class in 2 min, sorry! Gtg"

She shoved the phone in her pocket, sprayed a bit of body spray, and started jogging.

Beck started running through mental checklists as she ran.

'Lunch is after class, I'm catching the bus to Wyatt's, I need to finish that next chapter, oh! New episode of rvb's out, thats right! We can watch that before I head back home'

While her busy mind still allowed her to avoid the people walking towards her, there was no way to stop Beck from stepping through the last step and into a golden abyss.

* * *

Beck was conscious moments before her feet hit the ground and she fell over. She'd seen a bright white lighth and what felt like a shove forwards. Her head didn't hurt, per-say, just felt heavy.

Through her visor she could see a few bugs crawling around between the grass blades pressed up on the glass.

'Why am I so tired?' As soon as she thought it, she began to feel it weighing on her

'I really should sleep now, I'm with friends, see, I can even hear them from here.'

Beck sighed, closing her eyes, only sparing one last slurred thought on the situation

'Why the fuck am I in a helmet'

* * *

Wyatt shook his head and put his phone back in the bag Beck had made for him. "So you stop shoving everything in your pockets, i'm tired of fixing them"

He slung the bag over his shoulder and headed out the door to find a summer job. Beck's summer classes at the comunity college emptied out a lot of his schedule, and with his classes at a nearby school starting in September, he could see a job filling his time nicely. And with the extra money he could save up for a car or even an apartment between Beck's school and his.

He headed down the street, ducking into shady spots as often as possible to avoid the heat. Once Wyatt was near the shopping center he started to cross the street.

He spent the next few hours stopping by almost every store preparing for a summer rush and filling out an application. With his decent build it should be easy to get a stocking job at least. By the time he was done, the sun had almost started setting

A car served out of a parking lot on his way back, and veered sharply towards him. As the gold headlights blinded him he felt himself flying backwards.

No.

Falling.

Everything quickly went black.

* * *

When the young man woke up, he realized he has no idea what was going on. He felt concerned for someone-he wasn't sure who-and on edge due to the unfamiliar land he was lying on. Red canyon walls poked in through the edges of what seemed to be a visor.

"Hey there buddy, why don't you get some rest? I'll keep watch" the voice was pleasant, he recognised it. He trusted it, even with his life. He drifted to a confusing, but needed, sleep to the voice's talking.

"Man, they did a number on you, Wyatt."

'Who's Wyatt?'


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay! Chapter two of the revamp is here! Beck's part is basically the same but with a few fixes that i missed before

I do not own red vs blue or halo)

When the young man, 'Wyatt, if the voice is to be believed', woke up he was surrounded by unknown people. After a half second of thought he mentally labeled them as hostile.

Wyatt rolled backwards, kicking the light blue one standing over his head and used the returning momentum to get on his feet and knee the teal one before taking the dark blue one's assult riffle and kicking him over.

He didn't know why it was ingrained in his mind how to fight, he didn't know a lot of things.

He didn't know where he was, his last name, where he got the power armor he was currently using to calmly take down the team of three, who that lady whose voice he heard was, his favorite color, his best friends name, her favorite color, how he knew she was a 'her' at all- really, the list could literally go on forever, as it's impossible to know everything in an infinite universe.

He didn't know why he knew that either.

With a mental sigh he kicked the dark blue one in the head so that he fell ontop of the light blue one who kept getting up no matter how hard he hit him. The word 'robot' floated up to the top of his mind as he took the sniper riffle and continued moving out of the base.

Judging from the two faint royal blue scrapes on the concrete floor and the scratched up and missing paint on the back of his heels, he'd been dragged in. That meant the lines should lead him outside.

Squinting in the sunlight, Wyatt quickly dismissed the idea of judging the time from the sun. After a moment's dallying he went off in search. In search of. Of.

Something. Maybe someone? Answers? No.

He'd look for the Someone to get Answers to find Something. So until he found the Someone he was trying to remember, everyone else was irrelevant and should be temporarily removed from the equation.

There was only one other Base to search, but a cave system nearby. If he cut through the caves he could take care of any hostiles in there before finishing off the sweep of the canyon.

If he didn't find who he was looking for, he'd sweep around again and question this time. If he didn't find anyone, he'd raid for suplies and leave.

While the cave system was far larger than expected, the voices he heard came from near the front. Two people.

They were arguing, that was good for Wyatt, it meant they were distracted.

"I, uh, don't mean any offense but can you please leave. I don't really think you're suppos-"

"/Quiet, you fool, this is my lair now, i only allow you here because i need you/"

"But i was sort of here first?"

Wyatt looked out around the corner and spotted the quieter one. He had a weak looking build, easy enough to put in a choke hold despite the power armor, and based on his "arguments" should give up quite quickly and make a good hostage for the other, currently unseen hostile.

The man turned on his heel and Wyatt took this opportunity to put the sniper rifle on his back and sprint toward the purple person.

Wyatt kicked the man's knee making him stumble, and caught the more timid man around the neck with one arm and awkwardly pointed the assault rifle at his captives head with the other, scanning the room for the more aggressive of the two.

"Hey! That wasn't very nic-" Wyatt pulled down the taller man by the neck, making him have to bend further back to try and have enough air.

"Call for help," he needed to lure out the other, they seemed to know what was going on.

"Wait, why? We're the only ones-"

Wyatt readjusted the riffle as if to remind him it was there,

"Just do it"

"Oh, okay um- Heeeeeeelp, could you please help me?"

Not even a rock stirred,

"Come out before I get tired of holding this gun up."

"You can just set it down if you need to, it seems really heavy-"

"Quiet."

"Wait, which do you want me to do? Call for help or be quiet?" This man was grinding on his nerves, if he didn't need to keep tabs on everyone, he'd get rid if the hostage and move on.

"Wheres the other one"

"I don't- what-i-" he stopped sputtering out excuses and suddenly started a deep laugh.

"/You really don't know what's going on, do you?/" The other voice. He didn't know how two people could fit in one headspace like that.

'Well, actually theres quite a few ways, Dissociative Identity Disorder, a radio thats just transmitting the voice.

An AI.'

Wyatt noticed them pull back their elbow as a wind up for a hit. He grabbed the double-man's arm, using their momentum to spin the man around and slam them into the ground face first, pulling the arm he was still holding up his back and placing a knee to hold him down.

"I don't but you do, tell me who you are and what you know"

"Ooowww, i don't know anything!"

"Then stop talking and let the other one tell me"

"/But what's the fun in that?/"

"The fun in that is that you don't wake up with a welt on your head, tied to a wall"

"/Listen you fool, you're probably safer not knowing, also easier to work with. Your damned dynamic duo routine was hard enough the first time around/" Wyatt pulled his arm higher up

"Where are they, the other one, the one i was with. Why can't i remember"

"/Ouch, fine, uncle uncle" Wyatt released some of the pressure "/Wish there was some way to stay in control and numb the nerves on this thing/

See, that's one of your problems, you're treating your coworkers like tools

/Oh you are a tool/

Hey"

"Stop. Where is she"

"/If you're here, she must've been dropped off nearby./

Wait how did he know they were a girl if he can't remember anything?

/Shut up you're not helping/

But it's a legitimate question!"

Whoever he was looking for, whoever She was, was in a closed box full of hostiles, likely with no idea where she was or where he was.

"/I'm sure if you radio her, you'd find her sooner/"

He was pretty sure turning on his radio was a bad idea.

"Thank you for your cooperation gentlemen"

"Wait, wha-" The blue armored man hit them hard with the end of the riffle, their head bouncing off the ground and then staying still.

Leaving the cave system he turned toward the base marked with red,

The last area to search before his questioning started.

 **Beck**

She didn't dream, so she probably wasn't out all that long. Beck did wake up alert though. She kept her eyes closed and gathered what she could, a habit that had always creeped Wyatt out.

'Bed, not under covers just set on top, not hearing anyone in the room, possibly some voices down the hall. What am I even wearing right now.'

She allowed herself to open her eyes; if it was what she thought it was, no one would see her open them. Beck was rewarded with a concrete ceiling and a display screen projecting the time. Sitting up only made her mildly dizzy, 'The buzzing's louder now', and she looked down at her body.

'That answers that. Why in the name of self defense class am I in Halo armor?'. She did a quick glance over herself, primary was a sort of sunset orange, secondary a stormy blue.

It would make sense she would have weapons to match, and she retrieved five different knives and two guns. 'Why. Why would someone put me in a bed, fully armored, loaded up on weapons, then just leave? Sure, they're probably just right outside, but still, this wasn't well thought out.'

Beck then took inventory of the room. It was a fairly small concrete room filled with tools, ammo, extension cords, oil, and similar such things, all shoved aside to fit in the bed. Pipes were visible going along the ceiling and trough the walls. 'Did they put me in the fricken closet?' It looked like it.

The girl threw her legs over the side of the bed and made herself stand up. It was odd getting used to the new weight of the armor, she began moving her arms around to try and get used to it. 'I've got to get out of this place, my dreams are rarely this vivid.'

'I'm so telling Wyatt when i get back'

The door began to open, and in a moment of quick thinking Beck dove behind the bed. She heard a few footsteps, then they stopped. She tried to press herself as close to the corner between the wall and the bed as possible.

The footsteps picked up again and Beck knew there was no chance whoever it was would just pass her by so she shifted to the balls of her feet, grabbed the closest extension cord and prepared to spring. She glanced up at the ceiling and spotted a pipe going from wall to wall. 'Perfect'

Beck only had part of a plan, this plan was fairly simple; tackle whoever it was, not get shot, tie them up somehow, find out what's going on, run for it. The moment the figure came into view, Beck launched herself at them. The buzzing still in her head seemed to sync with the buzzing of her own mind once she attacked.

The maroon figure tried to lift his gun to defend himself, but Beck twisted it out of his hands with one of her hands while she brought the cord around his wrists with the other. She finished tying the cord around his wrists then kicked his legs out from under him so he couldn't try and kick her. The remaining long loop of cord was thrown over the pipe Beck had spotted and she pulled at it, therefore tightening the knot, moving his hands above his head, and pulling him back to his feet.

'So the armor's probably enhancing my strength, no way I could've pulled that off on my own.'

Beck remembered the knives, 'Intimidation's a nice tactic, right?' and she pulled out one of them and held it to the maroon soldier's neck. 'I assume he's a soldier anyways, although, that maroon looks kinda like...' He tensed and let out a small "eep"

"Okay" Beck almost jumped at her own voice, it had a voice filter that was deepening it to an acceptable male's tone. She decided to just roll with it. "Now I'm going to ask nicely, where am I and who are you"

"Please don't hurt me" Beck knew that voice. 'I should've seen this coming. I'm so dumb.' Her heart rate sped as her brain began trying to puzzle it out. She had to check though, there was too much that could go wrong.

"I won't, much." Beck decided on the safer option. "What's your name?"

"Um- I'm, uh Private Dick Simmons" Beck stomped her foot in frustration. 'I should have known, I should have known I should ha- but wait, when?' She could think of one way to find out if it was season one or not.

"Take off your helmet"

"Wait- What? Why?"

"Just- I need to check something, okay?"

"I can't take it off, you take it off, my hands are too busy being held in the air by a maniac!"

"Shut up, I'm not crazy, I swear." She switched the knife to the cord hand and began feeling around where she thought the release switch for the helmet should be.

"What are you doing?" She realized that it probably looked like she was stroking his jaw, not really helping the whole "I'm not crazy thing".

"Trying to find out how to get this helmet off"

"You don't know how to get a helmet off? That's one of the first things they teach you-"

"Hey, I know some other stuff you'd probably kill to know, Simmons. Make this helmet stuff look like child's pla-" A knock at the door. Beck switched the knife back to her free hand.

"Hey, Simmons, Sarge wants to know if that guy's awake yet" 'Grif.' Beck looked back at the sim-soldier she was holding at knifepoint and nodded her head in what was believed to be "Get him away".

"Oh, um, no, no, everything's fine, nothing to worry about" Beck rolled her eyes and moved so that she slipped the cord loop through her elbow and she was behind Simmons, the knife visible against his throat. The door inevitably opened and an orange armored sim-soldier was standing in the doorway, looking upon the scene. The door shut behind him.

"Well you could've said you were busy, I never took you for the kind of guy to be into this sort of thing, but okay-"

"What! I- no! He's-" Beck cut him off. She re-adjusted the knife so it caught Grif's attention.

"Stuff it. You, orange, take off the helmet,"

"Why woul-"

"Just do it. I need to see something"

"Fine, fine" He grumbled as he clicked a clasp along the neck, Beck noted where, and pulled the helmet off his head. For the most part he had light brown skin and dark brown hair. However along the left side of his face he had patched on lighter freckly skin and a small patch of red hair.. His eyes were also mismatched, the lighter side having a green eye, the darker having a nice brown The wheels began turning in Beck's head again.

"There, happy?" She was, but the happiness was being pushed down to make room for her questioning the various possibilities. 'I can fix things, if I find out when I am I could save them so much trouble.'

"Sort of, I just don't have as blank of a slate as I though I did."

"Okay..." Grif started backing towards the door. "I'll let Sarge know you're up then" Panic flared inside Beck, and she sheathed the knife. She then jumped toward him, moved his gun away from them and she hit the back of his head against a wall really hard.

"Grif!"

"He'll be fine, doesn't he get shot on a daily basis or something?" Beck dragged said soldier over to Simmons. She then looped the cord around Grif's neck, with enough slack that as long as it wasn't pulled on, he'd be fine.

"Don't put your hands down" Beck did a once-over of the room, figured she'd gotten everything she'd had and left.

She ran all throughout the base, opening doors and getting turned around until she finally found the entrance, and the two sim soldiers that were walking towards her.

She didn't stop running, even when the red one stuck out an arm to try and stop her

"Hold it right there soldi-" she broke past, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Sorry!"

Beck ran out into the open, before hearing the scratching of armor getting up quickly.

She ducked, dodging the unseen gunshot and rolled backwards, behind the two and grappled the red one for his gun. The pink one, 'Donut', she reminded herself, stepped back, unsure of what to do.

"Just- let me leave, i need to see when we are"

"Not until you tell me what you did with my men," Beck finally got a solid grip on the gun and kicked the sergeant away.

"I didn't kill them, or hurt them too much even. Maybe a few bumps and bruises, they're back where i was." Beck pointed the hand not holding the gun at the younger soldier. "Donut, could you go back and get them, I was a little over dramatic."

"Saaaaaaaarge, how'd he know my name?"

"You're not still wearing a name tag are you? I told you to get rid of that!"

"I diiid!"

Beck found the conversation taking an uninteresting turn so she headed back out to position herself in the timeframe. A part of Beck enjoyed the idea she was now armed to the teeth and beyond.

'Fuck self defense classes, I can already kick some ass' her head buzzed with confidence as she left the area.

She ended up stopping a few feet later when a figure in blue and black armor was running towards the base, sniper on his back and gun in hand.

"That's not supposed to happen."

She headed back to the base to try and warn them, but only Sarge stood there, holding a pistol. His secondary weapon.

Beck handed him back the shotgun

"Don't shoot me, hostile coming in, get ready" 'Well I don't know if they're hostile, they might just be confused like me'

"And why shouldn't i just shoot you now and do the same to him"

Beck couldn't stop a laugh that honestly made no sense to her,

"I'd like to see you try, old man"

Any response was covered up by bullets hitting the wall near by.

Beck rolled into cover and started to return fire, hoping to slow them down, not kill.

Beck had ran out of bullets and was trying to search for more when Sarge got punched in the head

"Hey! I already tried to beat them up!" She ducked under a punch sent her way and used their momentum to flip them over.

They twisted and landed on their feet, turning and kicking Beck in the chest, sending her back out the doorway to the base.

"Where is she?" Male voice, mildly distorted by the strange buzzing she felt in her head. 'Probably an armor thing' Beck pushed herself back up.

"I don't know buddy, I just got here, but if you'll just sit dow- woah!" He still had bullets and Beck had to run faster than she'd thought humanly possible to dodge them.

Using her speed she punched his helmet and toppled them both over. Beck wrapped her arms and legs around him to hold him down.

"What's your deal?"

"I have to find her" He swung his legs to jump to his feet, despite Beck hanging off him, weighing him down. Beck fell off and rolled out of the way, crouching again.

"Who is she?"

"I-I don't know" She started puzzling it out, there weren't too many girls in RVB, so the list couldn't be too long.

'Tex, Sheila, Sis, CT-'

'*I believe he's talking about you*' Beck froze up. Sigma.

'What's he doing here'

'*The real question is what are you doing here*'

Beck started hyperventilating and walking backwards. Not noticing the figure charge at her.

Beck yelped when her arms were moving of their own accord deflecting hits and pushing him away from her. '*you're welcome*'

Once she had control of her body again, she fell down and scrambled for the release on her helmet, using all of her willpower to do it.

Beck blinked back scared tears to see the figure standing still where he'd been pushed.

"It's you." She could hear the voice clearly now.

"Wyatt?"

Beck didn't have the chance to say anything else before a orange figure slammed into her friend, knocking him to the ground where he didn't move.

Beck's mind was running through possibilities when Simmons' helpful voice spoke up.

"Wait! She's a girl?"

Beck looked back to the entrance where the three soldiers in shades of red stood next to the orange one who sat pinning her friend onto the ground.

She waited for a moment to find the right words past her ringing spinning confused head.

"Sorry, just trying to help"

She passed out.


End file.
